Personal water crafts, or small floating vessels each capable of holding only several passengers at a time, have recently become highly used and enjoyed by millions of water-sports lovers. Their appeal includes high power and available high operating speeds; reasonable safety, being powered by high velocity water jets (not exposed rotating propellers); and being small enough to be towed on a smallish trailer and ramp launched quite easily. Nonetheless, personal water crafts might weigh in excess of several hundred pounds, and could approach six/seven hundred pounds.
This craft weight can limit the options available for temporary non-use docking in shallow water near the shore, such as being dragged out of the water and onto a sandy beach. Manually dragging the craft onto the beach not only might be difficult, particularly by only one person, but moreover the weighted contact against underlying rocks, sand, etc. can dent, scratch or otherwise damage the craft hull. Bow anchoring the floating craft off the shore can allow stern drift, potentially onto or against the shore or into a collision against a like-anchored adjacent craft, particular during windy or wavy conditions. Further, where ramp launching of the craft off of the vehicle-hitched craft road trailer is unavailable, one might attempt to unhitch the road trailer and roll it over land between a parking lot and a beach edge, but the combined trailer/craft weights and thin profile road tires might make this effort difficult if not impossible.